Unbelievable
by TheRorySong
Summary: I find Doctor Who references everywhere. I always think the TARDIS will be around the corner. It never is. Until one day, it was. Previously a one-shot. My first fic.
1. Chapter 1

I find Doctor Who references EVERYWHERE.

My friends, even the Whovians, are getting tired of me talking about Doctor Who all the time. They have a good reason.

I won't freaking shut up. But I can't help it. Whenever someone says the word cool. Bowties are. When someone says "blink". Don't. Or when something's ever so slightly out of the ordinary. OH MY GOD THERE'S PROBABLY SOMETHING ALIEN GOING ON AND THE TARDIS IS PARKED RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER BETTER GO CHECK.

Today, the door to the girls' bathroom is shut. I've never seen it shut before. It makes me feel like something's wrong. I'm overreacting, of course, but it's what I've been doing for the past few months. Door that should not be closed is closed. Conclusion: alien attack in girls' bathroom.

I cautiously pull at the door, hoping it's not locked. I had to pee through all of Chemistry, and if this door is locked then I'll have to walk ALL the way down the hall to the next bathroom. I'm so lazy, god.

The door doesn't open at first, but then I realize I just wasn't pulling hard enough. It's not locked, thankfully. As I walk in, I can't help wondering if the TARDIS is going to be around the corner. I bet it is. That would be soooo cool! I don't directly think it for fear of jinxing it—but deep down I know it's not there. No matter how much I want to believe it, the Doctor doesn't exist… at least not in this universe. Maybe in a parallel one he does. Definitely. Of course. And one day, I'm going to somehow end up in this parallel universe and become his—

WHAT.

WHAT IS THIS.

WHAT IS AIR.

The TARDIS.

Right in middle of the bathroom. Oh my god. I think I might pee my pants. Which is bad, because I haven't gotten to the bathroom stall yet.

I quickly run into a stall and do my business as fast as I can. What if he comes out, or comes back? I mean, it's gotta be him. I race outside the stall and quickly wash my hands. I don't take my eyes off the box the whole time, making sure it's still there. When I'm done washing my hands, I run over to the TARDIS and try the door. It's locked, so he must be out. I decide to wait around. He has to come back eventually….

Wait a second. Wouldn't he be somewhere in the bathroom? There's not much sense parking the TARDIS here if he didn't have to do anything here, unless he just didn't want to be seen. I start to look around frantically, wondering if he's in the room. He must be somewhere in the general vicinity, at least. But there's not much obstruction in the bathroom, and not much more of the room to see. I don't see him anywhere.

Until I see movement in the corner of my eye and turn to see a certain floppy-haired bow-tied man emerging from the large stall in the back. He looks particularly cheerful. He hasn't noticed me yet. No companion, I note to myself. (I don't know how I even manage to think really, I'm freaking out so much.) Just then a ginger girl comes out of the same stall, dripping wet and looking grumpy.

"Doctor, I'm pretty sure you could've done that WITHOUT busting the pipes," she says accusingly in a Scottish accent.

"Oh, where's the fun if you don't bust a few pipes once in a while?" He replies. They turn towards the TARDIS and me, noticing me for the first time.

"Liz!" the Doctor yells, running towards me. How does he know my name? What? Have I met him? Did I forget something?

"Um, hi?" I say back. I've just gone from freaking out and nervous to very confused, freaking out and nervous.

He rushes over to me so he's right in front of me, looking down. I feel short. I'm only 5'3" and he must be at least 6 feet. They probably measure that differently in Britain though. I honestly have no idea, actually.

"Hello Liz," he says, then pulls me into a tight embrace. Whoa. What? I'm freaking out here. He smells like outer space and time…. Or he would if I knew what that smelled like. He leans down to my ear and speaks lowly. "Been a while. Wish I could stay but I've got to go. See you soon, probably."

He pulls back and looks me in the eyes. I'm frozen with my eyes wide, my mouth opening and closing. I probably look like a fish. It takes a few seconds for me to finally regain my power of speech, in which he looks at me concernedly. "But—but—Tardis?" I stutter, pointing in the general direction of the TARDIS.

"Too early, maybe? You haven't met me many times before, then, have you?"

My jaw drops. I give my best attempt at a shake of my head.

"Well, I wish I could take you with me, I really do. But you know the rules." He walks over to his TARDIS. When he reaches it, he pushes the door open, walks in, then sticks his head out and gives me a wink. "Or at least, you will." The Doctor strolls back into his TARDIS, talking loudly about some planet made of glaciers and calling for Amy.

Amy, who's been watching us carefully, gives me an apologetic look. Does she know me too, then? "See you, Liz," she says, before walking into the TARDIS. The door shuts behind her.

All in all, I'm extremely confused and excited. I turn around, in circles, cheering to myself. I feel the need to scream, but I don't since the TARDIS is still here and they can probably here me.

Just as I turn towards the TARDIS again, I hear it. I watch as it disappears. My heart jumps a bit as I realize he's leaving.

I'll see him again, I assure myself. I'll see him again.

* * *

**Hello lovely readers!**

**This is my first fanfiction. I'm planning on it just being a one-shot, but if I eventually feel like adding on I will. :P**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Reviews would be amazing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so this was originally going to be a one-shot but I realized I really enjoy writing it. I don't know how long it will be yet. Thank you for reviewing people who reviewed :)**

**This chapter isn't much, so don't get too excited about it. I felt it was necessary though. I promise more action later xo**

**Also I don't own Doctor Who. Enjoy!**

* * *

For the rest of the day, I am a total mess. I don't know whether to tell anyone what just happened. I'm silent with uncertainty. Even though I really want to tell someone, I don't think I should. For one thing, they'll think I'm completely insane. For another, they'll want to see themselves. And he's gone.

Again, they would think I'm completely insane.

I think my friends know something's up, though. I'm usually hyper and talkative at lunchtime, throwing out some random Doctor Who references into the conversation here and there. Instead, I eat in silence, quietly observing the rest of the table complaining about a History test.

If they only knew. If they knew who I just met. How much is real. How petty their problems are compared to the safety of the universe.

I feel like if I don't tell anyone today, I never will. So near the end of the school day, I decide to tell my best Whovian friend, Marissa, what happened. I seriously doubt she'll believe me, though; she's probably used to me acting weird about Who-related things. She'll think I'm making something up in my little fantasy world.

"Marissa!" I shout at her from across the room when the bell rings.

"Liz!" she yells back. She walks slowly over to me with her backpack on.

"Hey," I say when she finally comes over. "I have to tell you something."

* * *

"Sorry, but that didn't happen."

"No! It did! I swear!"

"Right. Okay. Believe what you want to."

I had tried to tell Marissa about my encounter with the Doctor in the most realistic way I could. It didn't go well. Not only is it totally unbelievable (even to myself) that the Doctor showed up, it's even more unbelievable that he knew me. Plus, Marissa is so used to my flailing and storytelling that I doubted she would believe me in the first place.

I sigh, knowing this is probably a lost cause. "Whatever. See ya."

"Bye!"

Oh well… who would have believed me anyways?

After stopping at my locker, I wait a few minutes for it to clear up. It's always so crowded right after school ends, and I like to wait so I can actually choose where I want to go in the hallway. There aren't as many people around now, so I head towards the front of the building. I'm just walking out the door when I hear very faintly a very familiar noise.

Oh, god. Again.

I look around frantically. I don't see the slightest bit of blue anywhere. I start walking towards the construction site. (My school is doing some big construction project to add a whole wing to the school.) I peer into the gate blocking off the construction from the rest of the school. I don't see anything. I wonder if I was just being paranoid, but no, I'm sure I heard it. I make sure no one is watching before slipping past the open gate. There are a bunch of big trucks and piles of dirt over here. I try to see around all the equipment, but it's impossible. I walk further into the construction, maneuvering around metal beams that seem to be strewn slightly haphazardly around the site.

I trip over one of the beams by accident, and I fall to the ground face first with a thud. A textbook I had been carrying falls too. It makes a huge clanging noise as it hits a beam.

I hear footsteps running over, but I don't quite register them. I'm in pain. "Ow…" I groan as I flip myself over, careful of beams this time.

"Are you alright?" I hear a British voice ask.

I quickly look straight up from my position lying on the muddy ground. The Doctor is looking down at me, concern written all over his face.

I smile, sitting myself up carefully in case I'm hurt. My white shirt is covered in dirt. It's an unpleasant sight, but I don't seem to be injured besides being a little bruised, so that's good. I stand up slowly. The Doctor grabs onto me, steadying me in case I fall.

"I am now," I finally answer his question.

"Good," he says. "It's nice to see you again, Liz."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely lovely readers!**

**Here's Chapter 3 for you all! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! It makes my day!**

**PS I don't own anything. Except for this story. I own that.**

* * *

"It's nice to see you, too, Doctor," I say. There are butterflies in my stomach, but I'm calling on my acting skills to keep my cool. It's really too bad that I can't act. Well, I'm trying.

The Doctor frowns at me. "Why are you shaking?"

Okay, trying and failing.

"You seem more nervous than usual. What's wrong? Has something happened?"

He says all that in about three seconds. At the last sentence, he puts his hands on my shoulders and cranes his neck to look past me.

"No, there's nothing wrong." I sort of shakily giggle at him. I love Eleven so much. This is how he acts on the show. It's awesome for it to be happening right now, with me here.

Oh my god. I'm here. With _the Doctor_. And he's touching me.

This is more exciting than when I met Brian Holden.

Once the Doctor registers what I said, he looks me in the eyes, hands still on my shoulders. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Look at that face.

"Then why are you acting so strange?" He examines my face. I can't help but feel a little self-conscious. I wonder how my eyebrows look.

Actually, he should be more self-conscious about eyebrows.

I'm not sure what he's looking for, but he seems to find it. I can see he's realized something because his eyes go back to mine as he makes an "oh…" noise and his mouth forms the letter.

He steps back from me and looks me up and down. Okay, more self-consciousness. I'm not the skinniest person. This is a little awkward, especially since I'm not really sure exactly what he's doing….

"Where are you?" he asks me.

"Uh… I'm here?"

"No, no, no, not there, I mean in the timeline!"

Oh. He wants to know how many times he's met me, I think. Wait! Am I like River Song? That would be completely insane….

"Oh. I met you in the girls' bathroom this morning. That's all."

"Okay…." He taps his chin (lol his chin) in uncertainty.

"But I know lots about you. From the show."

"Right. Spoilers."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. I know I can't tell you."

"Well, yes, that's true. I call the show 'Spoilers'. It's full of them. Also, that other name…. I don't quite like it."

"Why not?"

"It's got everyone calling me 'Dr. Who'."

I giggle. I've noticed people calling the Doctor's character "Doctor Who" instead of just "the Doctor" before, especially people who aren't really acquainted with the show. It's a little annoying. (It's also pretty annoying when people overreact to someone saying "Doctor Who" though. But I've got to agree… It's just the Doctor, dude.)

"Have you seen the Tardis yet?" he asks me.

"No," I respond, smiling at him hopefully. _The TARDIS. Oh my god. Yay._

"This way, Liz!" he shouts and walks off further into the construction. God, I love it when he says my name.

I run off after him and catch up just as I spot the TARDIS parked inside the half-built wing. Something occurs to me.

"Doctor? What's so special about here, about Millbrook High?"

He glances at me, still speed-walking to the TARDIS. "I'm not sure. The Tardis took me here. There's some kind of signal, but I haven't figured it out yet."

"Then why are we leaving?" I ask as we reach the TARDIS and he pushes the door open.

As we walk inside, I gasp. It's even more amazing in person. I've accepted that it's bigger on the inside when I watch the show…. When you're actually there, it's completely different.

We just walked into A TINY BOX. And there's a house on the inside, basically.

"We're not," he says, looking back at me. "AMY!" he yells suddenly. I jump and raise my eyebrows. Seriously, he didn't have to be that loud.

A few moments later, Amy walks out of the doorway at the top of the stairs.

"Geez, Doctor, you don't have to yell," she snaps with that Scottish accent. I love her accent. It's just so… accent-y. "Oh, hey Liz," she says when she notices me.

"Hey Amy Pond," I say with a big smile. Today is so surreal.

"Okay! Pond, if you're ready, we need to track that signal!" He spins around the console and pulls the scanner to him. He only looks at it for about a millisecond (how does he know what he's doing so fast?) before spinning away again and bounding towards the door.

"Come along, Pond, Liz, we've got a world to save!" He stops a moment and looks back at us. "Or something along those lines, I'm sure."

I smile and Amy looks slightly annoyed as we follow the Eleventh Doctor out of the TARDIS and into the still sunny day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews make my day! So if you have anything to say... leave a review for me! :) I won't even mind if you hate it.**


End file.
